


so many words unsaid (three little words)

by groovy_phonebox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovy_phonebox/pseuds/groovy_phonebox
Summary: In the aftermath of Sherrinford, Sherlock and Molly try to figure out where they stand.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Dearest Molly, Love, Sherlock

I love you.  
I said it twice, and I’ll say it again:  
I love you.   
I know that I said that love  
Was a chemical defect found on the losing side  
But for you, with you,   
I can never lose.  
I love you.   
I’m a bastard--I know  
For making you say it  
Even though I knew why you couldn’t.  
But, Molly, I love you.  
It has always been true.  
I’ve hurt you, I know  
And I’ve said hurtful things.  
I didn’t know--I swear!  
That I loved you  
As if that were an excuse for me  
I have no right to expect  
Or to even beg your love  
After all this time  
And one word from you  
Will silence me forever.  
Molly? Molly, please,  
Just say it.  
I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest Sherlock, Love, Molly

I love you.   
Of course you know.  
You’ve always known.  
My heart beats on,  
Always for you.  
I thought I didn’t matter,  
I thought you didn’t care.  
And frankly, I’m still not sure  
But Sherlock, I am not  
An experiment,  
A curiosity to be poked and prodded  
When you’re bored or need something.  
But despite all this,  
I love you.  
Even when you said awful things,  
Even when you died   
And came back to life.  
You said that I mattered,  
That I was the one who mattered the most.  
Don’t you know, darling?   
Didn’t you know that I loved you?  
I said it, of course.  
It’s always been true.  
Sherlock, you said it  
And broke my heart in two.  
Did you mean it, Sherlock?  
Did you mean,  
I love you?


End file.
